The Band of Seven vs Random stuf : Only for church
by Aya.Chaos
Summary: the Band of Seven is now my church group and they're pitted against deadly foes such as the mall..money and in Suikotsu's case Pesonality disorders. R&R please no flaming!
1. Renkotsu vs The Pickle

Hi this is a Fanfic I wrote it's about me! And about THE BAND OF SEVEN! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING LIKE AN ANIME!

* * *

Okay this is a warning if you don't like Randomly insane stuff them PLEASE GO BACK AND if your not from my church then don't read THIS okies? thanks no ON WITH THE...o ya and i'm gunna post this on my other file...later...now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Renkotsu (aka AYA) vs. The Pickle

characters:

Bankotsu - Russel  
Jakotsu - David  
Renkotsu - ME  
Ginkotsu - Sarah  
Suikotsu - Louie  
Mukostu - Keith  
Kyukotsu - Jamaica

so if the Characters are OUT of CHaracter tan thats cuz they're notthe BAnd of seventher actually THE CHURCH SEVEN!

* * *

The Day Started when Renkotsu went to (her)his Fridge "Aww man! there's nuthing but pickles! BANKOTSU! theres nothing but Pickles!" (s)he shouted.

"Thats weird i told Jakotsu to go buy groceries yesterday...JAKOTSU!"

"What! Can't you see I'm almost done my life size model of DARTH VADER!"shouted Jakotsu as Renkotsu and Bankotsu walked in and when they saw it they were like: O.O

"Ummm...Jakotsu? I thought you were into Naruto...Not Starwars?" Renkotsu Askes as (s)he stared at the alcostperfect model

"Wha?...O yah I AM but Suikotsu asked me to build this for him...can you believe he paid $20 HA! What a rip"

'it is a rip i mean he's good that should be AT least worth $50' thought both Bankotsu and Renkotsu.

"well...i'll go look for Suikotsu and you go buy something" Said Bankotsu and Renkotsu was like 'No'

'Okay Think Renkotsu think who in this group is stupid...' Just then Ginkotsu passed by  
"hey Renkotsu how do you say dik--shu---naH---ree?"  
and Renkotsu was like 'no way he'll kill me' "Dictionary Ginkotsu...DICTIONARY"  
"o...ri-i-i-ight..." they stared at each othe for abou 1.22 seconds then went on their way

I also need someone who dosen't have good vocabulary...Ginkotsu a No" Just then Kyukotsu came by 'maybe...' "hey Kyukotsu!"  
"Ya?"  
"What do ya say you go out for a walk?"  
"Yah...what...a...great...idea!" Yelled Kyukotsu and ran out the door 'which proves my next need i need someone gullible...MUKOTSU!

okay ya it was short a nd dumb but i'm putting up chapter 2...later!


	2. Mukotsu vs The Karate Carrots

Hi this is a Fanfic I wrote it's about me! And about THE BAND OF SEVEN! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING LIKE AN ANIME!

* * *

Mukotsu vs. the carrot

well Renkotsu thought of the perfect subject to be Mukotsu and was just entering his room when (s)he opened the door suddenly poison gas bler up in his face!

"Hehehe no i can get back at Jakoysu for not going grocery shopping and buying what i needed...What? REnkotsu..o well i can test this out on him."

Unfortunately fo Renkotsu the powder was to making say what your mind thought so...

"Must get Mukotsu...only one...stupid...not vocabulary wise...and gullible...to trick...into...going...to...groceries..." said Renkotsu under a trance.

"SO HE THINKS HE CAN TRICK ME INTO BUYING GROCERIES--" HE WAS SUDDEN;Y CUT OF WHEN

"...i'll...pay...$28 bucks..."

"ooooooo...money well...if he thinks he can trick me into doing somethin like that for $28 bucks then hes is.ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!"

And so Mukotsu goes out of his room

"bye BAnkotsu i'M going to the groceries!"

"Ooooooooooookay what the heck was that?" said Bankotsu as he made hi to watch STAR WARS EPISODE 4!(a/n: i fogot to say this but they are in this time)

"okay so they want...pickles...Jakotsu...moron...okay...candy/chips...Suikotsu...please don't finish all of it...Cheese burger...Kyukotsu...WTFRIGG?...Ginkotsu...Iron Bars...ummm...Carrots...Bankotsu...what?Why?...bayleaf...who eats BAY LEAF?...Mukotsu...o right for my poison...and...Chocolate...Renkotsu...i thought Renkotsu woud want fish...i mean thats a brain food...right?...o well..."

At the Grocery Mukotsu went to get Suikotsu's items first. he decided to skip Jakotsu since they had an OVERLOAD of that at home.  
'Okay Candy...lollipopos...jubjubs...chocolate...i'll get that for renkotsu...jelly beans...okay..chips...pringles.'

Now unfortunately there was only one box of pringle and some Fat jerk wanted it too...so they got into a HUGE fight...and welll..Mukotsu IS a poison MAster Right? so you can guess where that goes...

'Right now that thats sorted...cheeseburger...i'll get that later...Iron Bars...where do i get that? Suddenly a hobo walks ups to him and goes like "hey buddy wanna buy something" and there so much stuff under his coat and strangley enough everything Mukotsu needed (including cheeseburgers) EXCEPT carrots so Mukotsu killed the poor Hobo with his poison took the hobos stuff and Ran...

Right so now i need...carrots...

So when he got to the Carrots section he was about to pick one up until suddenly it came to LIFE!

"What?"

"so you think you can at us huh?"

"Well yeah you've got no life"

No life huh?then take this!" the carrot from no where karate kicked our-as-of-right-now-hero Mukotsu!

O.O"what the FRIGG? Carrots don't do that!"

"OH YAH? KARATE CARROTS ATTACK!" Sudden;y all the carrots jumped up and attacked Mukotsu with these super awesomeKarate moves

"HE-L-L-L-L-L-L--P!"screamed Mukotsu

Fortunately Mango (Sango and Miroku's daughter --thanks Russel- his idea) Heard She swung her weapon (Kohaku's old weapon) a annihilated all the carrots. "There yo go sir. You're okay now " she said now of course if recognized her, He would have killed but he didn't so there HAHA and with that she left to join her parents andtwin brother

Well...Glad thats over...sighed Mukotsu as he went over to pay for his items.

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter in the next chapter Suikotsu vs. Darth Vader! 


	3. Suikotsu vs Darth Vader

Hi this is a Fanfic I wrote it's about me! And about THE BAND OF SEVEN! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING LIKE AN ANIME!

* * *

**Okay so we left off when Mukotsu was attacked by evil...or good...how do i know?...Karate carrot dudes and was savced by..MANGO! ( no not the fruit Sango and Miroku's daughter) and this takes place in OUR time in TOKYO! okay i'm writing this at like 3:00 am! Andthis Chapter takes place in an UNFORGIVABLE PLACE! Suikotsu's SUBCONCIOUS!NOW ON WITH THE INSNITY!) oya and the action means ther probably doing some action**

* * *

When Mukotsu came back with all the groceries everyone was overjoyed (except Jakotsu who wanted pickles) and Jakotsu was like grrr..and everyone was like "Shutup" but thats not important so ANYWAY Mukotsu asked Renkotsu about the $28 but Renkotsu explained that it was opnly some stupid prank to make Mukotsu beleive he was all-powerfull and a way to make Mukotsu suffer and the truth was Renkotsu lost a bet to Bankotsu and lost a least $87 dollars.

"i feel like an idiot who went to the groceries to buy stuff for my family who killed a hobo with poison and stole his stuff who was just attacked by Karate using carrots and saved by a 12 year old girl with a super weapon! WHY WAS I SAVED BY A GIRL!" Mukotsu cried as he ran to his room to play with his free willy toy (honestly that was SUPER random the free willy thing)

Anyway Mukotsu is SO last chapter soooo...While Suikotsu found his precious items and stole 1 of Renkotsu's 22 chocolate bars(i like chocolate and remeber I'M RENKOTSU NOW! MUHAHAHAHAHAH) he told his brothers (in the church peeps case SISTER AND BROTHERS) he would watch STARWARS!

And Bankotsu was like "good for you" and Jakotsu "hey you still owe me $20 for theDarth Vader statue i made!" and Suikotsu was like "no" and Mukotsu was still crying in his room andGinkotsu was like "yes"(he ALWAYS SAY yes) and kyukotsu was no where to be seenRenkotsu was like" Wheres MY CHOCOLATE I ONLY HAVE 21!" and Suikotsu was like "ya...i gotta watch now BYE!

So Suikotsu ran ito their SUPER DELUXE MEGA ULTRA THEATER ROOM!(lets face it they're awesomely rich!)

In the room was like39 50" inch plasma screen 37 AMP AND SOUND SPEAKER 53 surround sound dvds and 1 old closet...FULL OF DVDS! now of course you and i could have been amazed by this but well tothe band of seven it was pretty much old school. O ya and they one Grande theater size screen (ya know like Imax theater style).

Before he strated watching though Suikotsu did NOT want to be disturbed during his Star Wars Marathon so he locked the door. Which was sad cuz Mukotsu was going to ask to join his brother who so RUDELY locked the door so Mukotsu ran back to Free Willy toy...crying.

"hehehe no one will distub me now!" Suikotsu had mumbled in an ever so evil fashion and put on StarWars Episode 1 .

--------------------------------------------------------------------4 hours later------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Padime(sp?)? is she safe?"

"No...I'm afraid you killed her"

"i-i-- couldnt have..she isn't...i felt her! grrrr...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OMIGOSH! ANIKEN KILLED PADIME? I TOUGHT SHE LOST THE WILL TO LIVE! WHAT ABOUT LUKE AND LEA!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Suikotsu as he watched th PATHETIC scene of Darth Vader's little...exclamation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------another 4 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------

"breatht breathe LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

O...mi...goodnes...it like father like son! 4 hours ago i watched Darth Vader scream no! and 4 seconds ago i heard LUKE scream no AWESOME!" Exclaimed Suikotsu as he watch number five

-------------------------------------------------------------after a the very least 2 hours-----------------------------------------------------------------

Suikotsu had JUST FINISHED watching the movie but...he had to mtahc the credits sigh so after like what 3 minutes worth of credits he cleaned up all his wrappers (yes he ate EVERYTHING Mukotsu bought for Him).

So when he finished putting everything away he went to slep IN A DARTH VADER COSTUME! (hey Louie sorry i know you like Dooku but welljust keep reading you'll find out why)

"snore must destroy Sith! snore ..." Suikotsu said

Now if your to cowardly please leave cuz in this part we'll be in Suikotsu's subconcious and we'll see (in your case you'll just read and picture in your head) What gose on in Suikotsu Split mind...(and as of now** Bold** means Suikotsu sayins and _Italic_ means Darth Vader and it stays that way un till we LEAVE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

**"DARTH VADER I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE DEATH!**

_I accept your challenge boy _

**IF I WIN YOU MUST QUIT THE SITH AND JOIN THE JEDI ONCE AGAIN!**

_And f i win?_

**I...will die**

_...alright then lets begin this duel of ours_ and Darth Vader Takes out is AWESOME light Saber Amd suikotsu? his AWESOME claw like things!

The battle began with a STARING contest and was broken when Darth Vder Charged towards our split hero

**_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_** (yea they're both yelling i know Darth Vaders...Mental int his one and Light Sabers DON'T CUT PEOPLE in half in here but hey this IS Suikotsu Subconcious)

CLASHing and BOOMing and Hurting AND LOSING! came in as Suikotsu was bout to strike the FINAL BLOW

The Alarm Clock rang "Woahhhhhhhh what a weird dream..i nearly defeated Darth Vader! YAY " Suikotsu Said happily i should tell Mukotsu...'I really should NEVER eat Junk food while Watch StarWars' Suikotsu said as he saw Mukotsu who was staring at his soggy breakfast creal still depressed about yeasterdays prank and being lock out of the movie but WHO CARES!

* * *

THEchapters done! My wrists hurt and burn like BLEEEEEEEP ! **Okay the thing about Star Wars my friend Louie likes them and well...he's Suikotsu and it only makes sense that Suikotsu likes star Wars to...And Darth Vader? well Darth Vader is a Jedi(was) and is a dark side dude so Suikotsu id JUST LIKE HIM!**Next time Ginkotsu vs. the butterfly O YA I MADE OIN 2 FAVOUITE LISTS! THANKS VERY MUCH YOU GUYS! I love you!...except you Keith your gross (j/k) and can please Review with ideas i get weird rando m thoughts and that baisically the only way i write! 


	4. Ginkotsu vs School

Hi Louie, Keith and the other ppl who read this I hav updated AND I changed it to----à Ginkotsu Vs. School SPELLIN BEE! Babumbum! evilesss

D DISCLAIMER! DUNdunDUN:I do not own Inuyasha nor the Band of seven…only the plot and RUSSEL is d leader………..ànot me 

Okay then it started in Chapter one where Renkotsu is trying to find a fking idiot to go to the GROCERY! Dundundum!…..ANYWAY Ginkotsu had some….problems about his grammar and so Bankotsu and Renkotsu AND Suikotsu enrolled Ginkotsu into a school for exceptionally challenged children.

On Her/his (remember some of the ppl are girls and WE don't like being called HE's) first Day Suikotsu had to walk with him/her to school, because Suikotsu's…..MEANER side signed up for, are ya ready for this? BUNGEE JUMPING LESSONS!

"Well seeyah Ginkotsu! I gotta get to my class now!"

"Yes" Its REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAlly annoying how he/she says 'YES' a lot.

When Ginkotsu reached the doors of his/her new school he/she heard a sudden "NYAHA NOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BLECK!" Which was Suikotsu and the bleck? Well lets stay the rope snapped and …he had a sudden fall.

So Ginkotsu was about to open the door AGAIN when a BLECK! Was heard and this went on about 5 or 6 times until Suikotsu's STOOPID BUNGEE JUMPING CLASS WAS TAKING A BREAK finally!

On his/her way to class a girl about 16 (also challenged , she can't tell the difference between Orange and blue oO) walked up to Ginkotsu

"Hi" she said "my name is (and dis is for muh friends) SHIHO (a/n: Get it? She-Hoe?)!"

Unfortunately Ginkotsu thought it was…funny and stifled her/his laughter

In Ginkotsu's Class

"All right Children my name is Ms.(bleep) BUT(T) you can call Ms. A"  
And so the intros were held out and class began. "Alright Ginkotsu?" spell ALL of your Brothers (and sisters) names"  
"Okay...Bankotsu…B-A-N-K-O-T-S-U…Jakotsu..J-A-K-O-T-S-U...Renkotsu…R-E-N-K-O-T-S-U…Suikotsu…S-U-I-K-O-T-S-U…Mukotsu…M-U-K-O-T-S-U…and…Kyokotsu…K-Y-O-K-O-T-S-U"

"Very good Ginkotsu now spell you name please."

Uhh…Ummmm...uhh …U-S-T-K-N-I-G"

"Umm. No you spelt it backward Ginkotsu yo---" Now if Ms.(bleep) were smart she would have known not to do that but she's not is she?

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB! I HATE YOU AND THIS SCHOOL!" and with that Ginkotsu pretty much obliterated the school.  
"So How was it Ginkotsu?" Suikotsu asked and because of the BINGEE JUMPING LESSONS he was all bruised up

"It was---Suikotsu why are you all bruised up?"

"What these? Oh they---WAHH THEY HURT!---are nothing and I'll---(in a whiny voice) I hope Mukotsu can treat them sob--get Mukotsu to treat them." Ginkotsu knew his softer side was kicking in on him.

"Yahh…riiight" Ginkotsu said…skeptically

"HEY RENKOTSU! MUKOTSU! WE NEED YOUR HELP!

"What do you want Suikotsu?" Renkotsu (ME AHAHAHHAHA) asked in a bored manner

"Yah?" Mukotsu said yup he's better since the last chapter (GO YOU KEITH YOU RECOVERED!)

"Okay….RenkotsuyouneedtohelpGinkotsucuzwhenhe/she/wasinclassherteacherwastryingtofailherandshedestroyedtheschoolandeveryoneinitbutIwasn'tinitcuzIwasatBUNGEEJUMPINLESSONSwhenshe/hedidthatandthatswhereIneedyouhelpMukotsuyouneedtohelpwiththesebruisesonmyarmsandfacecuztheyburn! " Suikotsu said IN ONE BREATH! And surprisingly Renkotsu and Mukotsu understood

So Renkotsu helped Suikotsu learn to read an write actually the just played video games on the X-BOX LIVE but what the heck right?

And Mukotsu accidentally drugged Suikotsu with Sake and Mukotsu once again fell into that weird state of depression and bit on the fin of FREE WILLY TOY! (Keith I haven't forgotten about it MUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!)

Well okay that was corny ANMD gay AND weird AND long I'm sorry WAHHH…….Any way that one line the Nyaha Noing Black line? It was when me and Louie were playing Ty the Tasmanian Tiger…and he does this Head Slam thing and Louie made that unusual noise and well ya…

The End… 


End file.
